arnold and helga
by little miss anonymUs
Summary: Arnold and Helga are in middle school and Arnold not only likes Helga but loves her. Arnold has some competition and so does Helga read and see if they'll be together or not
1. ronda's party

**so this is my first fanfic please tell me what you think of it any and all comments are good thanks for reading**

* * *

"hey arnold!" yelled gerold trying to snap out of it "hu... wha?" "dude i've been calling your name for five minutes" gerold said "sorry gerold i... was um... distracted" arnold said without looking at him "mmmhm. you were distracted alright. fess up." gerold said with an evil grin. "about what"arnold said trying to act as if he didn't know. "you like helga don't you"he kept smiling and started to laugh. Arnolds face went red "SHUT UP i don't want every one to know" "every one to know what?" helga face got redder and gerold kept snickering. "uh... um... nothing helga i was talking to gerold about..." "about ronda's party" gerold interupted. the bell rung notifing it was time for lunch. "hey arnold is it ok if we sit at pheobe and helga's table?" gerold asked smirking "sure" arnold said smiling. when they got to the table gerold and pheobe sat toghether on one side of the table and arnold and helga sat on the other side. helga spilt her milk and had to sit next to arnold uncomfortably close. "uh football head" helga started to say with a smirk"yeah" arnold said "why are you blushing" " n-no reason" "so pheobe"gerold asked"are you and helga gonna go to rond's party?" "well me and helga are considering to go but we haven't decided" " how 'bout if i take you as my date?" pheobe blushed and giggled"sure gerold" arnold looked nervously at helga. "um helga will you..." "hey helga" dallas said interupting arnold "what dallas" said helga obiously annoyed "i wanna ask you to ronda's party" dallas is one of the most popular richest most athletic kid in school. " heck no" helga said rudelly "why not" dallas asked confused "im the most popular richest most athletic kid in school" "just because you're all of those things dosen't mean i'll go out with you i dont date arogant and stuck up people and i don't care about money" every one who heard her speach looked wide eyed at her no one had ever said something like that to dallas although most of them thought it and they had never seen this side of helga. dallas walked away arnold smiled and said to him self'_thank god she said no_' when they went to recess arnold and helga were swinging(they're sorta friends)"so arnold do you like like anyone"helga said trying not to make her self obvious which wasn't to hard since he is as dence as a brick. "no not really"arnold lied "do you?" helga smirked "yeah i like him alot" arnold was getting jelous "who is he"arnold asked trying to surpress his anger. helga just stared at arnold with love sick eyes and smiled "I think you know him" "i do?" arnold asked "well you should"helga said giggaling "well who is he?" arnold asked just then the bell rung "see you later football head" helga said as she ran helga got home from school mariam was passed out on the kitchen counter and big bob was watching the wheel. "hey olga" "it's helga dad" helga said "your cousin hilda is up stairs" "HILDA?!" helga said. helga ran up stairs. helga didn't like hilda she liked arnold and she was prettyer than her and acted nice and kind but helga knew she was really evil. "oh hey helga. how's arnold?" hilda asked in an evil smile. "why are you here?" helga asked in a scowl. "mom's going on a buisness trip to tokyo and dropped me off here... oh and i also want arnold" helga rolled her eyes and went to go to sleep. it was now 6 pm and helga and headed twards ronda's party. hilda was out with olga who went to visit her. when she got there she saw arnold who was standing alone "hey there football head" helga said "h-hey helga you sure look pretty" arnold said. helga was wearing a dress that looked like the one she would always wear but more elagant and wore and her hair down and her bow on the side of her head. helga blushed. "ok every one" said ronda"it's time to play spin the bottle" "we're only sixth graders i thought spinn the bottle was for highschool kids"helga said. herold started to make chicken noises"what are you helga chicken" "i am not chicken i am not afrade of anything" helga said as she sat down in the circle "i guess i'll play too"arnold said as he sat himself at the otherside of the circle. the first one to spin was dallas he landed on sheena "no way i ain't kissing her" "you have to or else you have to eat dog poop it's the rules"ronda stated it was the first time most of them had ever kissed someone not including arnold and helga. they puckerd up and kissed "wow" they both exclaimed. now it was ronda's turn she landed on curly "eww...no this is way to discusting"you have to" said helga mockingly "it's in the rules unless you wanna eat dog crap" ronda kissed curly but right after she ran to the bathroom to wash her mouth. now it was arnolds turn he spined it, it spinned for a really long time untill it slowly landed upon helga. arnold gulped as they leaned to kiss to arnold it was taking them forever to kiss so he grabbed helga by the sholders and pulled her to him. she struggled trying to pretend like she didn't like it but gave in in about two seconds. when they finished helga said "yuk! football head that was terrible" when no one was looking helga gave arnold a little wink. arnolds heart was racing and he had butterflies in his stomach espescially when she winked at him. all arnold and helga did most of the game was stare at each other with a love sick smile until it was helga's turn she spun it hoping she would land on arnold but alas she landed on went up and gave dallas a brief kiss. helga had her eyes wide arnold thought that ment she liked the kiss but on the contrary she wanted to go through up and burn her lips. arnold didn't quite pay attetion until it was sid's turn he landed on helga neigther sid or helga wanted to kiss but they did. by the end of the night every one had kissed more than two times except for arnold. arnold walked helga home and he told her "so...helga can you tell me who you like like." helga blushed and said "i'll give you a clue it's one of the guys i kissed" arnold couldn't help it but for some reson dark arnold came dipped helga and said "you mean like this"arnold than leand in and kissed her but this time she didn't struggle she just kissed him back she wrapped her arms around him. arnold brought her back up. they were both blushing and smiling then helga said "yep just like that" when helga and arnold came to her house she started to go inside arnold said"wait,i have somthing to give to you" arnold said as he pulled out of his tux a rose with a card attached. helga blushed and walked down her stoop and kissed arnold on the cheek. as arnold left helga ran up to her room shut the door and slid down it and read what the card said it said_ "to the most beutiful girl in the world -love arnold"_ helga sighed and said "he thinks im beutiful!" "who thinks you're beutiful"hilda said "helga smirked "arnold does" "sure right"hilda said sarcastically "so where were you"hilda asked "at a a party" helga


	2. what did I do wrong

"sure you were"Hilda said "it's none of your dang buisness anyway" Helga said angrily. "why are you even in my room?" Helga asked "cuz i'm gonna sleep here duh"Hilda said. "ohhhhhh no you're not you're gonna sleep in olga's room" helga said as she remembered she talked in her sleep"thank god, i thought i'd have to sleep in your room" Hilda said as she looked around the room . "just leave"Helga said. In the morning Helga walked to the bus stop Arnold was already there"so football head crazy night disgustedhuh?"what helga said sounded vaigly farmiliar to arnold"yeah so about that kiss..." arnold started to say "yeah i know "helga said with a smirk "it never happend" "hi helga"hilda said with a fake smile "how's my favorite cousin" "hmmpt" helga said rolling her eyes "i didn't know you had a cousin" arnold said "she looks just like you but different" helga again rolled her eyes "arnold this is hilda my cousin" helga said . hilda imeadiatly grabbed arnold's hand "so tell me about your school arnold" hilda said. "what a bi..." "helga come on the bus is here" arnold interupted as they got to school dallas was waiting for helga "hi helga" dallas said "what now dallas" helga asked "hey so um do you wanna go to and get somthing to eat sometime" helga glanced at arnold who was talking to hilda "SO YOU WANT ME TO GO OUT WITH YOU?"helga said loudly to get arnold's attention and it worked. helga noticed the jelious look on his face "sure i'll go out with you" arnold clenched his fist and scowled. when arnold and helga were alone arnold couldn't contain his anger "WHY?" arnold said "why what" helga answerd "why are you going out with him. i mean what about all the things you said about him " "geez football head it's not like im gonna be his girlfriend i just want free food" arnold looked relived he sighed "if i didn't know any better i'd think you were jelous" helga said arnold blushed and said "heh.. heh ...me.. jelous.." helga looked at arnold with loving eyes. he loved when she did that. "helga i-i wanted to tell you that i really really li..." "hey helga" said dallas "come on lets go eat" helga looked kinda sad "bye arnold". "hi arnold" hilda said "oh hey hilda" " arnold would you like to show me around town since im new here" hilda lied she'd been to hill wood ten times before. "sure" arnold said "but first i'm really hungry can you take me to some where to eat helga tould me about a place called chez paris" "i don't know that place is kinda expensive" arnold said "oh don't worry arnold im going to pay". when arnold and hilda went to the resturant the waitor seated them hilda said somthing in french to the waitor that arnold couldent really

understand. "what would you like to eat" the waitor asked arnold wanted a burger but learned from the past not to order one at chez paris "um i just want a yahoo soda" arnold said as he handed him the menu "i would like escargo please" she handed him the menu. "arnold i wanted to tell you that i really like you" hilda said "i really like you to" arnold said. arnold thought she meant like you not like you like you she grabbed arnolds hand and kissed him. helga was at the same resturant with dallas she heard what they said and she saw them kiss. helga was holding back the tears and anger and just walked out of the resturant. hilda smiled evily her plan worked "hilda im sorry i just dont like you like you i only like you" arnold said he didn't really notice helga ran out. "oh that's ok" hilda said she didn't really like arnold she only pretended to so she could torture her cousin. after dinner arnold went over to helga's house *knock knock* helga opend the door "helga i wanted to tell you somth..." arnold started to say but helga slamed the door on him arnold knockedon the door again "go away you stuipid jerk" helga said sobbing arnold was confused helga opend the door again but threw the rose he had given her at him "take your stupid flower and go"helga said and then slamed the door on his face. arnold walked away sadly and mumbled"what did i do wrong"


	3. Hilda's evil

When Arnold got home he sat on his bed depressed looking at the rose "what did I do?" Arnold couldn't help but feel guilty. He sighed . Arnold grabbed his cellphone to call Helga. "Hi Helga" Arnold said "What do you want?" Helga said her sadness hiding in her angry voice "I just wanted to ask you if you were ok and I also wanted to know if you were mad at me" "I'M FINE ARNOLD! IT'S OK IF YOU LIKE MY COUSIN WHY WOULD I EVER CARE ABOUT YOU OR HER" "wait you think i li..." Helga hung up the phone. Arnold tried to call her again but all he got was voice mail. The next day Arnold tried talking to Helga about what happened but she wouldn't listen "HELGA!" Arnold said "what!" Helga answered "just listen to me" "I don't wanna hear about your date with Hilda or how you kissed just leave me alone" Helga said as she started to cry. Arnold tried to dry her tears but Helga pulled away "don't touch me" Helga said and walked away. Arnold felt sad he didn't want Helga to cry he wanted to protect her. Arnold screamed and hit his head against the wall he knew it wasn't his fault but he felt guilty "how did she even know Hilda kissed me" Arnold asked to himself. "Because Arnold" Hilda said "I made sure we went to the restaurant Helga and Dallas went to" Arnold looked at her with disbelief "b-but why?" "I just like to torture Helga it's fun" Arnold was mad at her, he wanted to punch her but he remembered she was a girl. At lunch Arnold was thinking of what he should do when Gerold interrupted his thoughts "did you hear Helga's dating Dallas" "SHE'S WHAT!" Arnold said he felt like he was getting stabbed in the heart. Arnold looked over to them they were holding hands. Arnold told gerold what had happened "that sounds like a problem Arnold but really all you have to do is tell her what happened" Gerold said "I've tried that but she doesn't listen." Arnold said "Well then force her to listen" "I guess i could do that." Arnold waited all day long so he could have a chance to talk to Helga alone. He finally got the chance to "Helga wait" Arnold said as she started to leave school. "I thought I told you to leave me alone" Helga said "just let me tell you what happened" Helga started to leave, but Arnold grabbed her arm "please. Just let me explain" Arnold said "fine lay it on me football head" Arnold explained what had happened. Helga was both relieved and angry. she was relived that Arnold didn't like Hilda and she was angry and wanted to kill Hilda. Helga hugged Arnold she blushed and said "sorry". (again) dark Arnold took over and looked at her with half lidded eyes he pulled Helga towards him. they were so close to each other their noses' were touching "I love you Helga" Arnold said Helga gulped and said "y-you do?" Helga said her heart was racing. Arnold nodded and he kissed Helga. Helga's eyes went wide and slowly closed she then held Arnold's hand and put the other on his face. When they finished they couldn't help but to smile and blush "well i'll see you later Arnold" Helga said. Helga ran out of school and met up with her best friend "Hello Helga" Phoebe said "you look awfully cheerful this afternoon" Helga kept smiling with a dreamy look on her face "Arnold kissed me" she announced excitedly. "Arnold kissed you? does that mean he likes you likes you?" Phoebe asked "he told me he loves me!" "oh congratulations Helga" "yeah well he still didn't ask me out, and he might have said that in the heat of the moment" "Helga I'm sure it wasn't the heat of the moment I think he loves you" Phoebe said "YOU WHAT!" Gerold said "I kissed Helga" Arnold repeated to Gerold. gerold was walking behind Arnold listening to the story. As they turned the corner Arnold and Helga crashed into each other "OW!" they both said as they fell to the ground. Arnold and Helga looked to see who they crashed into. Helga gasped they both stared at each other until Phoebe and Gerold's snickering broke the silence. Arnold got up and grabbed Helga's hand and brought pulled her up. Helga blushed and gerold laughed until she shook her fist at him. "H-hey Helga" Arnold said nervously "hey football head" Helga said and kept blushing. "well um... I'll see you later Helga" Arnold said as he walked away "Bye Arnold" Helga said. When Arnold and Gerold walked away Gerold started laughing so hard he could barley breath. Arnold's face turned bright red "quit laughing its not funny" "oh yes it is" gerold said laughing harder than before. "yeah yeah whatever see you later gerold" Arnold said as they neared Arnold's house and did their hand shake. Arnold was so happy that he completely forgot about the animals that came rushing through the door knocking Arnold on the ground.


	4. helga's revenge

**sorry I haven't updated this in a wile but I do have a lot of school work any who here is chapter 4 please comment on any thing you think I should work on oh and thank you Horseman OTA and nonya and im sorry d kenz but I cant work with you since my mom won't let me. thanks for reading**

* * *

when Helga got home she went strait up stairs to her room to plot revege on Hilda. "hmmmm." helga said to herself "maby i should..." helga's phone vibrated. helga hoped it was arnold but it was dallas "great" helga mumbled as she looked at the text. dallas said "helga do you go to chez paris again" "eh" helga said as she replied 'sure' "im i a good mood and im hungry any way" helga said to herself. helga got ready and started to leave. when she got to chez paris dallas was already seated. "look bucko" helga said "i don't really like you like you". Dallas smiled "i know" "how did you know i didn't like you" helga asked confused "well i know you like arnold" dallas said. "no i dont" helga said slightly blushing. dallas looked at her with an eyebrow raised. helga looked around to see if any one she knew was there "fine i do ok and if you tell any one ill rip your toung out and wrap it around your neck!" there was an akward scilence until dallas asked "why do you like him?" helga looked at him _"he already knows my secret why not tell him"_ "well he was the first one to ever notice me" helga said "even before your mom and dad?" dallas asked helga nodded "they never really care about me all they care about is _olga_ because she's so perfect they don't even notice when im gone" dallas looked at her then said "my perants are bad too all they do is give me money so i wont bugg em, heck sometimes my dad says he wish i were never born" helga looked up at dallas and smiled "i guess we both have crappy perants" the rest of the night they talked and laghed then helga told him about the arnold and hilda incedent. "i know a good way to get her back" dallas said then wisperd the plan in her ear she smiled and said "that's a great idea" after dinner they both went to dallas's house for the supplies which were a blow up matress and ear plugs they quietly went upstairs trying not to wake any one up then they got to olga/hilda's room first they put the ear plugs in hilda's ears then they put her on the air mattress then they carried the mattress down stairs. "man she's fat!" helga wisperd " i know"dallas said as they started to lagh they then headed to the nearest lake they started laghing and giggling as they put the mattress in the lake the the mattress started to drift helga couldn't wait till morning and see her all soked. "do you wanna stay over and see her in the morning?" "uh.. sure but where will i sleep?" "on the couch. doi" when hilda woke up and she saw where she was she was so mad "HELGA!" she shouted. It took her 2 hours just to swim out of the lake and when she finally got to helga's house she was still drenched. helga and dallas where laghing so hard when she came in. she cursed at helga and whent in her room. dallas and helga high fived each other and started to head towards the bus stop. "hey helga" arnold said "hi arnold" helga said "helga..." arnold began " i know i know what happend yesterday never happend" helga noticed dallas was staring at lila._"hmmm."_helga thought_"dallas and lila would make a great cuple"_ "so um helga" arnold started to say "i heard there's gonna be a dance next week and i was wondering..." "come on arnold" gerold said "the bus is here" when they got on the bus helga sat next to dallas. helga smiled slyly "you like lila don't you" dallas blushed "no" helga raised an eye brow mocking him they both laghed "ok ok i like her" arnold was a few seats behind them he couldn't make out what they were saying but helga was laughing and arnold was jeleous. when they got inside arnold ran up to helga who was talking to dallas at the moment."So Helga do you wanna walk to walk to class with me" helga smiled then blushed as she walked away with arnold she turned her head towards dallas who held the thumbs up sighn. "so helga about that kiss, im sorry i just was caught up in the moment" arnold said "i like it when you kiss me" helga accedentally said then coverd her mouth. arnold gulped "you do?" "yes i mean no i mean i don't know" arnold smiled at her. helga swooned "helga will you come to the dance with me?" helga's eyes widend her heart was racing "YES!" helga said as she kissed arnolds cheek "i mean, sure. as friends right" "um...right" arnold said as he rubbed his neck. at lunch helga,arnold,peobe,gerold,and sat to helga's left and pheobe at her right and they were wispering about something arnold couldn't hear. Arnold finally couldn't take it any more and asked them what they were talking about helga blushed and pheobe and dallas snickerd "nothing arnold".


	5. Chapter 5

"so helga" arnold said nervously looking at helga's eyes as they walked over to his house "did you really mean that about you liking me kissing you?" arnold said. helga was caught off gaurd and she answerd honestly "yeah" helga then realized what she had just said and was mortified. arnold blushed and said "i like it when you kiss me too". helga swooned. they made goo goo eyes at each other until they reached arnold's house. "so why'd you bring me hear any way?" helga asked "um i was just wondering if you wanted to eat at my place?" "i'm already here bucko why not" arnold opend the door but let the animals out then let helga in. "so shortman" phil said "what took you so long" arnold glanced over to helga "oh i see" phil said smirking. they were seated at the table with the other borders. "helga" phil said "you and arnold are going to the dance aye" "yeah" helga replied "as friends" phil smiled slyly arnold and helga blushed "sure". when they finished arnold asked helga "do you want me to walk you back home?" "uh sure football head" _"oh my gosh arnold actually wants to walk me to my house"_ helga said in her mind_ "i think i'm gonna die" _they started to go out the door "wait i forgot somthing" arnold said "wait right here" arnold went up to his room and came down with the rose arnold had given her "here... wait you're not gonna through it at me again are you" helga rolled her eyes "no" he gave her the rose and took her hand as the went out side. it was a beautiful stary sky with a full moon arnold looked at helga's eyes they were even more beautiful then the stars arnold thought helga noticed his staring "what?" helga asked "huh... oh um nothing it's just you look so beautiful" helga blushed and said "if i didn't know any better i'd think you have crush on me" arnolds face turned red "look who's talking" "what do you mean" helga said "remember when you kissed me on the roof of F.T.I" "hey we agreed it was the heat of the moment" helga shot back. arnold pulled her down to his face and said "i think we both know it wasn't" he smirked he leaned dangerously close stared into her eyes and said "maby i do have a crush on you" helga swooned "oh arnold" arnold felt his heart race at hearing her swoon and say that arnold was leaning in for a kiss when phil came out side and said "just friends aye?" phil started to chukle and arnold and helga blushed. as they walked to helga's house arnold kept staring at helga in the moonlight he really was starting to not only like her but love her he wanted to tell her but he wasn't sure she felt the same way. arnold was to busy staring at helga he ran into a pole. helga laughed and said "you ok football head?" "arnold smiled "yeah" when he got up he stared into helga's eyes. as they walked to helga's house arnold couldn't help but to kiss her on the cheek. helga smiled "bye arnold" she said as she walked inside.


	6. ending

**final chapter, finally hope you enjoy**"ugh pheebs" helga complained "i look like a freaking mess" it was the night of the dance and helga and pheobe were both getting ready "oh you look fine helga" helga was wearing a pink dress that was at the knee she wore her pink bow as a belt her hair was in a messy bun and had mascara on. pheobe was wearing a blue elagant shirt which had sparkles here and there and a black skirt and wore her hair down. Arnold and gerold were waiting down stairs talking. arnold was wearing a black suit and a red tie gerold was wearing a red suit and black bow tie. finally the girls were done as they came down the boys jaws dropped as they staired at them. pheobe giggled and helga blushed at arnold "you guys look like you've seen a ghost" helga jeered. arnold checked his watch "it's time to go" he announced gerold took pheobe by the hand she again giggled arnold looked over at helga she was already looking at him. she looked at him with loving eyes and smiled. arnold grabbed her hand and headed out. "helga" hilda said as they were leaving "remember i have to come with" helga and arnold scowled as hilda broke them up. they finally made it to the school dance arnold immediatly took helga away from hilda. they were now on the dance floor. helga and arnold were dancing and having a good time then a slow song came on. helga and arnold both looked at each other "will you dance with me?" arnold asked helga nodded arnold put his hands on her shoulders helga rolled her eyes "the guy puts his hands on the girls hips i thought you knew how to dance" helga said as he moved arnolds hands on her hips arnold gulped then helga put her hands on his shoulders. helga smiled and put her head in his sholder. "h-helga i want to tell you that i lo..." "oh hi arnold hi helga" hilda interupted "i hope you don't mind but arnie came to the dace with me" helga screemed she hated arnie *snort* "helga wanna dance" arnie said "no i dont wanna dance with you" helga clenched her fist arnie took her hand and kissed it "ewww" helga said as she moved her hand away. hilda took arnolds hand and forced him to dance with her. helga scowled and growled. arnie took her hand and had a strong grip so she couldn't get away "let me go you wirdo!" helga screamed as arnie tried to kiss her "hey" arnold said as he got free from hilda "get your hands off of her" arnold said "why" arnie asked "because i like her like her" arnold said as he pulled helga twards him. "besides" arnold said "your girlfriend is hilda" arnie walked away to hilda. when arnold and helga were alone helga asked "did you really mean that stuff about you liking me" arnold shook his head and said "no" helga felt like cring " i don't like you i love you" arnold said "do you love me too?" helga grabbed arnolds face and kissed him. "so you do?" helga rolled her eyes "you are soo dence football head, yes!" they both smiled at each other. they had finally gotten together. the end


End file.
